Fin de l'acte
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Enfin, il voyait qu’on l’avait trompé. ‘Tu n’es pas la personne que je croyais que tu étais. Tu es un monstre.’OS


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre **: Fin de l'acte

**Genre** : Drama

**Rating** : PG, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Je trouve que G ne correspond pas trop.

**Résumé** : Enfin, il voyait qu'on l'avait trompé. 'Tu n'es pas la personne que je croyais que tu étais. Tu es un monstre.'

**Disclamers** : Rien à moi. J'crois qu'ils coûtaient un peu trop cher pour qu'on me les offre pour Nowel!

**NDLA** : Résultat de petites minutes de lassitude complète. Ça donne ça. Dites-moi si c'est si pénible... !

Bisouilles!

Gen

* * *

**Fin de l'acte**

L'herbe chatouille mes narines. Elles frémissent. J'inspire profondément. Ma gorge est sèche et mon souffle rauque. Je sens mes épaules lourdes. Si lourdes... J'aimerais dormir. Être dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Me réveiller tôt ou tard.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant d'être sourd à toi. À ton rire. De ne pas voir tes yeux déments et ton sourire si monstrueux. Tes traits déformés par la haine. Par la jouissance de la haine. De la douleur. Tu ris parce que je souffre. L'Endoloris... Pas très puissant, mais l'anéantissement me cloue au sol. C'est mon coeur, mes souvenirs qui s'émiettent. Ils ont explosé il y a quelques minutes. Lorsque tu as levé ta baguette sur moi.

Ce n'était pas une blague, ni même un jeu. Tu étais sérieux. Haineux. Je pourrais te battre. Je sais que je pourrais te tuer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas lever la main sur toi. Toi...

Et nous deux, là-dedans ? Nos années... ?

Tu ricanes. Tu rigoles. Mes mains pétillent de magie. Tu ne vois rien, aveuglé par la colère et la moquerie. Je ne peux pas te faire du mal...

- _Tu as toujours été si... naïf, si bête, Harry... _fais-tu avec hargne.

Et je cherche désespérément en moi la force de te détester. De murmurer les mots qui te feront reculer ou te rendront la souffrance que je ressens en ce moment. Mais je sais que cette déchirure interne, tu ne la ressentiras jamais. Je le vois dans ton regard, je le sens dans la violence sourde de tes gestes brusques. Tu n'es pas la personne que je croyais que tu étais. Tu es un monstre.

Je retiens un sanglot. Oui, j'ai envie de pleurer. Moques-toi si tu le souhaites. Je m'en fiche. Comme tu te fous du cadavre près de nous. Meurtrier.

- _Toi soi-disant si puissant, Harry, tu aurais dû voir. Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne me contenterais pas indéfiniment de la place du bouffon de service. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas comme elle... _

Tu pointes négligemment le corps mutilé qui repose éventré près de nous. Tu t'amusais avec elle quand je suis arrivé. Comment as-tu pu... ?

- _Croyais-tu sérieusement que j'étais amoureux d'elle, Harry ? Moi et cette Sang-de-Bourde ? Quelle blague... Mon sang est pur, je vaux mille fois mieux ! Et elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite._

Tu tournes autour de moi. Mais je ne te regarde pas. Je fixe Hermione. Herm'... réveille-toi, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Que rien n'est vrai. Embrasse-le et dis-moi que vous m'avez bien eu. Je t'en supplie...

- _Mon maître sera si fier lorsque je te remettrai à lui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il te voulait parmi ses rangs... Le sang qui coule dans tes veines a été corrompu par celui de ta mère, bien sûr. C'est dommage, tout de même... Tant de sacrifices pour rien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

Tu ris. Ce sang que tu maudis se glace. Je ne te reconnais plus...

- _Lorsque tu ne seras plus de ce monde, Potter, tout ceux qui resteront pourront contempler l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle. Mon maître régnera en souverain absolu sur cette Terre et jamais son règne ne connaître de fin car il ne peut être tué. Et moi, je serai là pour le voir. Je suis l'un de ses favoris, le sais-tu ? Je suis parvenu à infiltrer l'entourage du supposé héros, du grand et magnifique Survivant. Je suis parvenu à gagner sa confiance. Tout était orchestré depuis le tout début._

Un sourire démoniaque.

- _Vivre dans l'ombre ? Pas pour moi... Je suis fais pour les feux de la rampe. Pour les honneurs et la violence. Donner la mort, tu as déjà essayé ? Tu as goûté à ce soi-disant fruit défendu ? Cela vaut tous les supplices du monde, petit balafré._

Secoues la tête.

- _Mais bien sûr que non... Trop pur, hein ? Imbécile... Tu savais toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas gagner, Harry, tu me l'as dit, me l'as pleuré, alors pourquoi continuer, pourquoi persévérer ? Souffrir ? Comme les moldus et autres vermines ? Nous réservons des sorts bien meilleurs aux sorciers qui se montreront coopératifs. Ce sera... magique ! _

Ne dis rien de plus, je t'en supplie. Ou est-ce là la mort horrible que tu me réserves ? Car je préfère mourir maintenant, près de toi, que sous le joug horrible de la baguette de Voldemort. Entre deux maux, je te choisis. Le pire. Le plus amer.

Hermione dort. On dirait un ange. J'aimerais aller la retrouver... Je n'ose imaginer sa douleur, sa souffrance en te voyant, ce soir. L'as-tu tuée avant qu'elle n'ait compris ? Ou bien lui as-tu murmuré sa mort, à elle aussi ? Tu devines ce que je pense ?

- _Tu aurais dû l'entendre hurler, _ricanes-tu. _Pleurer hystériquement. Geindre, encore et encore. Prier pour se réveiller. Mais le cauchemar qu'elle a vécu, que tu vis, Harry, tu le sais réel, n'est-ce pas ? Et crois-moi, petit Survivant, tu ne verras jamais se lever le jour qui vient._

Tu me lances encore un sort. Mais je ne sens plus rien. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu gâches tout, Ron ? Pourquoi... ?

Je n'ai pas peur. La peur, je la connais trop bien. Tu as oublié cela. Ou peut-être ne te l'ais-je tout simplement pas dit. Je comprends mieux les non-dits, maintenant. Ces pourquoi, ces hésitations. Ces regards que tu me lançais lorsque tu croyais que je ne regardais pas. Tout est clair, oui. Je sais. J'accepte.

Mais toi, tu ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais dit pour la prophétie. Et ce soir, pour la première fois, je m'en félicite. Mais en même temps, ces mots me condamnent. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mon vieil... mon ennemi. Comme je peux haïr ce mot alors que la magie circule dans mes veines. Non, Ron, tu ne sais pas. C'est Lui ou moi. Tu ne pèses pas dans la balance. Tu ne me donneras pas la mort, cette mort dure et froide que tu me promets sourdement dans le silence pesant de la nuit. Mais l'aube se lève. C'est dans l'air. La rosée humidifie mon visage.

Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux te laisser me tuer. C'est le destin. Et ces actes horribles que je commettrai aujourd'hui sont écrits depuis trop longtemps. Je ne dois pas laisser les souvenirs m'aveugler. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne le mérite pas.

Je me redresse pour te voir sourire. Malveillant. Tu n'es plus ce compagnon qui me consolait la nuit lorsque je me réveillais après d'horribles cauchemars. Tu n'es plus ce gentil garçon qui rougissait lorsque nous parlions de Hermione. Tu n'est plus cet ami que j'ai cru un jour voir en toi. Tu n'es pas le Ron que j'aimais, pour lequel j'aurais donné ma vie. Tu n'es plus rien. Du moins je tente de m'en convaincre.

Vois-tu la haine assombrir mon regard ? Vois-tu ma main sure qui se dresse vers toi, mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour murmurer ce sort que tu me promettais ? Sens-tu le froid parcourir ton corps et le faire lourd ? Tu sens-tu tomber et heurter le sol dans un bruit mat qui résonne à mes oreilles comme un gong damnant ? Es-tu fier, malgré tout ? Je suis mort, Ron. Du moins en partie. Mon coeur se brise. Tu en amènes une part avec toi, en enfer.

Je t'aimais, Ron. Autant que l'on peut aimer un frère. Et plus encore. Je croyais... stupidement... Et une partie de moi espère, ironiquement. Je suis sans doute fou...

Je t'aime tellement qu'ils ne sauront rien. Je ne leur dirai jamais ce que tu étais devenu. Ce que toujours tu fus, peut-être. Je tairai l'atroce vérité. Tu seras mort au combat. C'est un peu le cas. Nul ne demandera pour qui tu combattais. La réponse semble si évidente...

Et pour eux, tu resteras un héros. Je leur dirai... dirai que tu as tenté de sauver Herm' mais que tu n'as rien pu faire. Qu'ils étaient trop forts. Qu'ils t'ont traîtreusement pris par derrière, à plusieurs. Et c'est vrai... En quelque part, ils t'ont trompé, tu sais. Sur la nature de ce combat. Sur la finale. Je te laisse être comédien, Ron, même dans la mort. Une belle mort. Peut-être qu'ils te donneront l'Ordre de Merlin. Je ne sais pas...

Ton regard bleu braqué sur moi. Le marron de celui d'Hermione. Sur moi. Contemplateur. Remplis de sentiments qui me donnent le goût de m'enfuir. De vomir. Mais je vous prends tous les deux par la main. Le trio réuni, une dernière fois. Vos mains sont si froides... Sans un mot, je transplane, utilisant le peu de forces qu'il me reste encore. Je m'effondre près des murailles de Poudlard. Ils nous trouveront, ici. Albus ne tardera pas. Minerva, Severus... Vite... j'étouffe...

Des pas. Tambourinements sur le sol. Des cris, des hurlements. Molly est là... elle pleure. Me secoue. Et moi je la regarde, vois ses grands yeux remplis de larmes et de désespoir. Me demandez pas... Me demandez rien. J'peux pas... J'peux plus...

Et le monde s'assombrit alors que le soleil se lève, à l'horizon. Tu vois, Ron, t'as eu tord... J'la vois... l'aube...

**FIN**

**Uh... Ça mérite un review ?**


End file.
